Waddle On Party
The Waddle On Party is a party in Club Penguin that began on January 31, 2017, and will end on March 29, 2017. It was first confirmed by Megg in a What's New Blog post.Important Announcement Regarding Club Penguin on Desktop and Mobile Devices It is a celebration of the history and community of Club Penguin. Players can participate in trivia at the party, and many moderators and mascots will be visiting. A special secret will be revealed as well.Important Announcement Regarding Club Penguin on Desktop and Mobile Devices comment Free items Trivia questions During the party, players can answer trivia questions at various rooms, which have large screens and three buttons below them. The screen displays a question with three answers for 15 seconds. To answer, players must throw a snowball, or click at the correct choice. After the 15 seconds are up, the correct answers are shown. If the question was answered correctly, five coins are received and one point is added to a page of the Memory Book. If three are correctly answered per page, the player is able to receive one or two items, depending on which room they answered questions in. There are seven rooms, and each room has eighteen questions. Correct answers have a green background and incorrect answers have a red background. |} Trivia *It is the last party on Club Penguin before it is discontinued. *The party is being held to celebrate all 11 years of Club Penguin. *The Iceberg will tip if at least 5 players are wearing Blue, walking a Blue Puffle or any of its variants (Blue Triceratops Puffle, Blue Border Collie, Blue Raccoon Puffle, Blue Deer Puffle and Blue Crystal Puffle), and dancing while wearing a Hard Hat. *The balloons, banners and carpets match the colors of the Club Penguin logo. Glitches *As of February 4th, 2017, both Everyday Phoning Facility and Cove trivia screens were still locked. **According to a schedule from Club Penguin's help page, the trivia would be released a day after its previously announced date.Minor Changes to Club Penguin Unlock Dates ***Instead of the updated date, the trivia screen from the Everyday Phoning Facility and Cove became available, respectively, on February 5, 2017 and on February 6, 2017. *The pennants at the Snow Forts disappear if more than one player is in the room. Gallery Sneak Peeks WaddleOnPartySneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of the Snow Forts. Screens Waddle On Party Homepage and Login Screen.png|The homepage screen for the party. Waddle On Party logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party. Dialogs Waddle On Party login 1.png Waddle On Party login 2.png Waddle On Party town jacket.png Waddle On Party task 1 start.png Waddle On Party task 1 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 2 start.png Waddle On Party task 2 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 3 start.png Waddle On Party task 3 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 4 start.png Waddle On Party task 4 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 5 start.png Waddle On Party task 5 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 6 start.png Waddle On Party task 6 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 7 start.png Waddle On Party task 7 congrats.png Waddle On Party all tasks congrats.png Waddle On Party iceberg congrats.png Rooms Waddle On Party Cove.png|Cove Waddle On Party Dock.png|Dock Waddle On Party Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Waddle On Party Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Waddle On Party Forest.png|Forest Waddle On Party Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Waddle On Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Waddle On Party Iceberg tipped.png|Iceberg, when tipped Waddle On Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Waddle On Party Plaza.png|Plaza Waddle On Party Ski Village.png|Ski Village Waddle On Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Waddle On Party Town.png|Town Emoticons Waddle On Party Waving emoticon.gif|Waving emoticon Waddle On Party Thought emoticon.gif|Thought emoticon Waddle On Party Iceberg emoticon.png|Iceberg emoticon Other Waddle On Party Iceberg tipped plaque.png|The plaque on the Iceberg that is visible while the berg is tipped over Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2017 Sources and References Category:2017 Category:Parties of 2017 Category:Waddle On Party